


呈丘片段

by jo_jolove



Series: 男妈妈相关脑洞（无后续保证） [5]
Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_jolove/pseuds/jo_jolove
Summary: 贺天视角，小号愤怒发博私设：ABO设定，无责任狗血，偏执狂渣攻贺呈，无车，有丘不洁暗示，有生子描述
Relationships: 呈丘
Series: 男妈妈相关脑洞（无后续保证） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	呈丘片段

这个点了，心烦得很，忍不住找个没人认识的地方上来说几句。  
心情很矛盾，别问为什么，问就是因为我哥。  
我真是想不通世界上怎么会有我哥这种人，以前只觉得他和我爸一样讨厌，现在对他的认识更上一层楼，根本就是衣冠禽兽。  
我这么说是因为我嫂子真的太惨了，惨到我这种不管闲事的人都看不下去。  
我本来跟我哥关系就很一般，他对嫂子干的那些破事就算再怎么变态，但嫂子不说什么，我也没资格去管。  
但这次我估摸着嫂子恐怕也忍不了，话放这里，我真心希望嫂子这次可以想开点，赶紧和我哥离婚。  
我哥这回把人弄丢了，他这辈子都别想再找到第二个这么好的老婆。  
呸，活该。

事情起因就是他不对，因为我嫂子是被他从外面抢回来的。  
嫂子一米八八的大高个，颜值极高，身材完美，他冷冷的表情配上白色寸头，我他妈第一次看见就觉得酷毙了，只可惜当时没敢说话。  
因为他当时一只手被我哥铐在床柱上，表情阴冷地坐在床上，上半身都是星星点点的红痕，而我哥只是微笑着叫我喊嫂子。  
我当时还小，被嫂子那种眼神看得愣是没敢开口，咬着牙低着头，没敢出声。  
后来嫂子就成了我哥的专属秘书，我不知道他们两个之间到底是怎么回事，总之他们之间的气氛完全不像我第一次见到的时候那样诡异，逐渐开始变得正常起来，但我可以发誓，我至今也绝对没有吃到过一口狗粮。  
我常常觉得我嫂子不像我嫂子，倒像是我哥的普通手下，不过想想我哥那种人，一向是什么最好的都要搞到手，像我嫂子这种能力的贴身助理，可能他错过就再也遇不上第二个了。  
所以我哥抓住了嫂子唯一的弱点——他是Omega，并且标记了他，就这样把他绑在了身边。  
我一直以为嫂子从来都是不情愿的，可不知道我哥对他用了什么迷魂药，嫂子后来好像真的爱上了我哥，凡事尽心尽力，毫无怨言。起码从他做的那些事、帮我哥挡的那些伤来看，绝对已经突破了正常的情侣关系。现在想想，这些应该都是我嫂子单方面的感情。  
而且我不止一次地在嫂子身上看见过一些奇奇怪怪的伤痕，遮都遮不住，要不是这样，我可能真的会相信他们只是像看上去那样的上下级关系。  
当然，受这些伤要经历怎样的过程，我是长大了才知道的，也是我第一次直观地感受到我哥有多变态，我发誓，我这辈子都舍不得这么对我老婆。

我们家生意做得很大，而嫂子身手非常好，所以他和我哥总是在那种没有硝烟的场合里成双入对地进出，一直以来也都没人敢打我哥的主意，直到那次跟对家谈生意的时候被埋伏。  
我嫂子为了救我哥把他推到掩体后面，自己一个人顶在后面，结果流弹擦着嫂子过去，他也被对家抓走了。  
很明显，嫂子一抓去就被人发现是我哥的Omega，对方下了狠手折磨，却也真的不敢把人弄死，就在我哥冷静地部署人力去找嫂子的时候，他却被人丢在了我哥公司的大厅里。  
我哥见到人的时候，边上已经围了一圈职工了，120也已经快到了。我没亲眼看到，也没敢问我哥，偷偷塞了一大笔钱问口风很紧的前台小姐姐，她才告诉我，那天嫂子被几个大汉抬下车扔进来的的时候，就已经昏得不省人事了，全身都被绑着，脸色苍白，身上青青紫紫，没一块完好的地方。  
她认出这是老跟在老板身边的男人，于是赶紧打了120，顺便通电话给了我哥的秘书。  
她说我哥很快就下来了，当时一看他身上都是些皮外伤，像是舒了口气地去给人解绑，但是解到一半突然就转变成了一副极度愤怒的样子，咬着牙，连手都在抖。  
她说她眼尖，看见嫂子后颈上有两排新的牙印。

这事我只当不知道，不过那次事情过后我总感觉他们之间的关系怪怪的，嫂子不再经常和我哥走一起，而我哥的眼神里好像多出了一种令人胆寒的东西。  
我当时还天真地以为他是在想办法把对家搞垮，后来才知道他那时竟然觉得是嫂子在敌人面前意志不坚定，对他还不够忠心，而他当时想的，也是要怎么惩罚嫂子。  
这些都是我许久之后才知道的，有些是我老婆去探望嫂子的时候问出来的，有些是嫂子自己说的，有些是我凭借自己得到的线索猜出来的，但我相信有更多的事，我嫂子还藏着没说。  
我哥那他妈就是嫉妒，妒火烧毁了理智，嫂子被人下了药，在医院里躺了整整三天才醒过来，人工信息素都注射了好几次。  
我哥呢，在嫂子醒来的当晚就在医院里按着他做了一夜，硬生生又重新覆盖了标记。  
嫂子被好几种Alpha的信息素来来回回地折磨，我简直难以想象他在对家那儿的时候到底遭受了什么样的事情，但我哥做的这事更加禽兽，嫂子才醒过来不久就又难受得陷入了昏迷，发烧发了一个星期才缓过来。  
他在医院躺了俩礼拜，我哥就把他带出院了。我有点担心，因为我哥这人做事情从来不会考虑其他人的感受，可能以前对我和嫂子还有一点顾虑，但当时看他这样一直阴郁的样子，也有点说不准，就借口探望和我老婆一起去了看了嫂子一次。  
嫂子看上去倒是没什么事，脸色也挺正常，只是说身上有些伤还没好，在家养养就行了。  
我他妈当时竟然还真信了，跟我哥和嫂子一起吃了顿饭就走了，后面倒也再没问过。

直到两个月后，我哥突然打电话来让我赶紧在私人医生那里安排一下，叫他准备好全部医疗器械待命，然后就匆匆挂了电话，听上去像是有什么更要紧的急事，于是我打给了医生，把我哥的原话交代给他。  
当时说不出为什么，我心里隐约间有种不太好的预感，但抱着横竖我是我哥他亲弟弟的想法，再怎么着知道了一些不该知道的消息，他也不至于对我怎么样，就自己跑去私人医生那里了。  
直到去了以后，我才知道我哥干了什么好事。  
我到的时候我哥也差不多刚到，他没事，出事的是嫂子。  
嫂子看上去像是连走路的力气都没有，被他们从车上抬下来，连衣服都没穿好，松松垮垮地裹着件浴衣，而衣摆上居然沾着几点暗红色的血迹，我当时无比震惊，心里突然闪过一个不可思议的想法，鬼使神差地往车里看了眼，果然一坐垫的血。  
我哥意味深长地看了我一眼，像是并不在意我为什么会来，他只是轻描淡写地跟我说了句，嫂子在家不小心摔了一跤，照这个情况来看，应该是怀孕了。  
直接证实了我的猜测。

我哥就是这样，他不想跟你说实话的时候，任何借口都能用上，哪怕他明明知道你不会相信。  
我也是Alpha，嫂子身上的混杂的浓重信息素味别人闻不到，我闻得到。他身上和我哥缠在一起的味道直往我脑门上冲，弄得我都难受得很。而且嫂子那副样子，明明就是刚刚才和我哥做完，因为我老婆也是Omega，每次事后跟他的状态一模一样。  
而且我嫂子这种体格，你说他在家磕一下我还勉强能信，你要说他莫名其妙摔一跤，那他妈的可能是见了鬼了吧。  
我不傻，这件事情其实非常简单明了，根本就是我哥把嫂子操到快要流产，而且看他这态度，搞不好早就知道嫂子已经怀孕了。  
我当时心里难受得很，说不上为什么，可能是自己也有老婆的缘故，有点看不得Alpha对自家的Omega做出这种暴行。本来这事儿和我没关系，他们夫夫俩之间的情趣我也不能理解，但嫂子对我挺好的，我不忍心。  
当然，想起嫂子以前身上的伤，我倒又觉得一切很好解释，虽然我哥下手没轻没重，说到底嫂子他爱我哥，他能忍呗。  
不过我心里还是有点不放心，就算嫂子是铁打的身体，也经不住这样折腾啊，而且看我哥那副样子，好像一点也不心疼似的。嫂子以前救过我的命，我也从没见过他这样虚弱，所以第二天我和我老婆就去医院探望了一下，顺便给他带了些补品。  
我们去的时候，嫂子已经醒了，手上吊着点滴，正半靠在床上盯着窗外看，床头放着一碗没动过的粥，老婆摸了摸，还是热的。  
他看见我们来，点了点头示意，像是累得说不出话来。  
老婆去端那碗粥，嫂子才开了口，嗓子哑哑的，说他吃不下。  
当时气氛非常尴尬，后面我们断断续续讲了一会儿话，嫂子也是昨天流了血，才知道自己怀了孕，但他好像不太愿意多说这件事，所以到最后我也只说了句保重身体，别由着我哥乱来，就没别的话可说了。  
嫂子的表情一直阴阴的，临走的时候我又偷偷看了一眼，看见他皱着眉把手按在肚子上，也不知道有什么心事。

之后我和我老婆大概在嫂子六个多月的时候去看过他一次，他精神状态好像还不错。  
因为我老婆生过儿子，所以我知道怀孕的Omega越往后期越离不开Alpha，就顺带问了一嘴我哥怎么样。嫂子摸着肚子笑笑，说我哥经过上次的事情下来挺愧疚的，现在对他和孩子都不错。  
但是出门的时候我老婆问我，有没有觉得嫂子好像心情不是太好，我当时没注意，觉得可能是他自己心里过不去那道坎，也就没往深处去想。  
我老婆又跟我说，嫂子现在都六个多月了，但我哥家里连婴儿房都没布置，而且他还说看了一圈下来，发现那些我哥家里那些孕夫应该常备的那些东西好像不太齐全，有些孕后期要用到的根本就没有，怀疑我哥是不是根本没有在照顾嫂子。  
我当时还觉得我老婆是杞人忧天，东西不够的话我哥我嫂子还不会自己买吗，就算他们两个没什么感情，可我相信我哥这种人，说什么也不会让自己的孩子输在起跑线上。  
现在想想，其实那个时候，我就应该感觉到我哥和我嫂子之间有点不对劲了。但一方面，嫂子那时候还是一个人把事情默默忍下不说；另一方面，好歹那是我哥家里的事，我自然不会多加过问，也就由着他们去了。  
我本来以为嫂子被人二次标记的那件事就这样慢慢过去了，谁知道其实从一开始，事态的发展就完全不是我想的那样。  
因为再见到嫂子，是在产房外面。  
这也是我第一次意识到，有些事情，等到发生了再去解决，就已经晚了。


End file.
